


Hurt

by nicoleeemusic98



Series: EXO Music Drabbles [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 00:16:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15036485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicoleeemusic98/pseuds/nicoleeemusic98
Summary: Song: 没有你 - 周觅I was listening to Zhou Mi's Without You because i had a sudden craving for it. And the pain I felt from it was so strong I put my chapter for Kyungsoo's birthday on hold just to write out the emotions of the song. Listening to it for a few seconds made me think of Hunhan, which just showed that they would fit the song. And thus, this Hunhan angst (?) was born! Mehehe sorry Hunhan shippers.Yes, it's funny that I would post a Hunhan on Kyungsoo's birthday, but before listening to Without You, I was writing out a chapter for Kyungsoo's birthday. The song's feels just kinda put it on hold. This is also kind of a sad sequel to The Letter, which is why Yi Xing and his fictional daughter Mu Rong were mentioned in here. And yes, Yi Qi is Sehun and Lu Han's son.





	Hurt

Lu Han ripped his hair, tugging on it as he drowned himself in a pool of misery. His breathing was haggard and uneven, sounds of pain emitting at odd moments. All he wanted to do was scream out all the pain, curl into a ball and continue screaming. Screaming until he was hoarse, and maybe, just maybe...

In the next room, cries of his son drifted into the living room. But Lu Han was still on the ground, choking on his tears and trying to expel the pain, and failing miserably. Soon, he heard his son quieten down, and guessed that it was Yi Xing who had calmed Yi Qi down. More tears sprang into his eyes at the thought. Yi Qi didn't deserve such an incapable father.

Ever since it happened, Lu Han had been like broken glass, pitiful to look at and painful to touch. At points when it didn't hurt as much, he wondered how Yi Xing had dealt with it. He was thankful for his best friend, but Yi Xing had lost his wife and lover to be this strong. Back then, Lu Han had been the one to rock Mu Rong to sleep and pick Yi Xing up from the floor, who had cried himself unconscious.

Thinking about it, Yi Xing must have been in as much pain as he was in now. It felt like being stabbed by a stake with splinters, over and over again. A vice was clamping on his heart at the same time. It also made his legs weak, rendering him crippled.

And it just hurt. It hurt his entire body.

Because Sehun, his Sehun, his beautiful, beloved Sehun, had died protecting Yi Qi and him from a stray bullet.

Lu Han closed his eyes, seeing Sehun's shocked but relieved face in his mind, and wondered just how long more it would take for him to join his beloved.

Maybe if he imagined hard enough, he can feel Sehun's strong arms wrapping around his waist.

**Author's Note:**

> Song: 没有你 - 周觅
> 
> I was listening to Zhou Mi's Without You because i had a sudden craving for it. And the pain I felt from it was so strong I put my chapter for Kyungsoo's birthday on hold just to write out the emotions of the song. Listening to it for a few seconds made me think of Hunhan, which just showed that they would fit the song. And thus, this Hunhan angst (?) was born! Mehehe sorry Hunhan shippers.
> 
> Yes, it's funny that I would post a Hunhan on Kyungsoo's birthday, but before listening to Without You, I was writing out a chapter for Kyungsoo's birthday. The song's feels just kinda put it on hold. This is also kind of a sad sequel to The Letter, which is why Yi Xing and his fictional daughter Mu Rong were mentioned in here. And yes, Yi Qi is Sehun and Lu Han's son.


End file.
